Cryptographic encryption can refer generally to techniques to encode plaintext messages or information into ciphertext such that the content of the plaintext is unreadable or otherwise incoherent to unauthorized entities. Such encryption can, for example, be performed using a public or secret encryption algorithm as well as a secret encryption key to encode and decode the ciphertext. In addition, in some encryption schemes, a random or pseudorandom nonce initialization vector can also be used in order to produce different ciphertexts for identical plaintexts.